Dot and Keeto credits
Opening Credits * Yoram Gross Presents ** Caterpillar as Butterwalk ** Praying Mantis as Atlanta ** Wasp as Nasty ** Kanga and Possum as Friends ** Grasshopper as Hopper Grass ** Keith Scott and Mosquito as Keeto ** Robyn Moore and Ashley Ayre as Dot * Screenplay by: John Palmer * Director of Animation: Ray Nowland * Director of Photography: Graham Sharpe * Original Songs ** Music: Guy Gross, John Zulaikha ** Lyrics: John Palmer * Incidental Music: Bob Young, John Sangster * Character Voices: Robyn Moore, Keith Scott * Film Editors: Rod Hay, Andrew Plain * Associate Producer: Sandra Gross * Produced and Directed by: Yoram Gross * "Dot and Keeto" Ending Credits * Storyboard & Character Design: Ray Nowland * Layouts: Ray Nowland, Ariel Ferrari, Peter Gardiner, Nicholas Harding * Production Manager: Vicki Joyce * Animators (in alphabetical order): Rowen Avon, John Burge, Ariel Ferrari, Murray Griffin, Peter Gardiner, Nicholas Harding, Wal Logue, Paul McAdam, Ray Nowland, Mike Stapleton, Bela Szeman, Andrew Szemenyei, Stan Walker * Assistant Animators (in alphabetical order): Jennie Barber, Karen Barbouttis, Rodney Brunsdon, Graham Bindling, Hanka Bilyk, Mark Benvenuti, Paul Baker, Joseph Cabatuan, Barbara Coy, Greg Farrugia, Gaillyn Gadsddon, Natasha Gross, Murray Griffin, Max Gunner, Maria Haren, Debbie Horne, Wayne Kelly, Clare Lyonette, Sarah Lawson, Kathie O'Rourke, Julie Peters, Domingo Rivera Jr., John Robinson, Sophia Ruo Liu, Vicki Robinson, Mirella Schneider, Jan Stephens, Antony Zmak * Live-Action Sequences ** Mother - Lucy Charles ** Dot - Ashley Ayre ** Simon - Leaf Nowland ** Cameraman: Frank Hammond ** Assistant Cameramen: Ross Emery, Anna Howard ** Sound Recordist: Don Connolly ** Make-Up: Josy Knowland ** Production Manager: Greg Flynn ** Assistants: Janusz Antoniak, Barbara Ozerski * Wild Life Footage Supplied by: Mantis Wildlife Films Pty. Ltd., Australian Broadcasting Corporation & Film Australia * Animation Camera Operators: Jenny Osche, Jan Carruthers, Erik Bierens, Graham Binding, Ricky Vergara * Songs ** "Queen Ant" ** "Cockroach" ** "Butterfly" *** Music: Guy Gross *** Lyrics: John Palmer ** "Spider" ** "Little Things" ** "Worker Ant" *** Music: John Levine & John Zulaikha *** Lyrics: John Palmer * Coordinator: Jeanette Toms * Painting & Tracing: Mimi Intal, Lucyna Bronz, Joseph Cabatuan, Anna-Maria Dimmers, Medgie deVela, Robyn Drayton, Greg Farrugia, Narelle Hopley, Clare Lyonette, Paulette Martin, Kathie O'Rourke, Jung-Ae Reo, Norman Yeend * Colour Styling: Babetta Latooey, Vicki Joyce * Paint Checking: Corallee Munro * Background Art: Sheila Christofides, Barry Dean, Amber Ellis, Gennady Koslov, Christiane van der Cassyen, Nobuko Yuasa, Dixon Wu * Sound Editors: Andrew Plain, Stella Savvas * Chief Assistant Film Editor: Stephen Hayes * Additional Incidental Music: Paul Adolphus * "Dot & the Kangaroo" Song by: Bob Young * Sound Engineers: Phil Judd, John Herron * Laboratory & Sound Mix: Colorfilm Pty. Ltd. * Colour Grading: Arthur Cambridge * Negative Matching: Miriam Cortes * Laboratory Liason: Richard Piorkowski, Denise Wolfson * Graphics: Eric David * Administration: Meg Rowed, Joan Brown * Production Accounts: Peat Marwick Mitchell & Co. · Libay dela Cruz * Legal Consultant: Martin Cooper & Co. * Publicity: Helena Wakefield · International Media Marketing * Produced by Yoram Gross Film Studios Pty. Ltd. * In association with Dot & Keeto Pty. Ltd. * Unauthorised duplication or exhibition of this film shall be in breach of copyright laws. * Copyright Yoram Gross Film Studios Pty. Ltd. MCMLXXXV © Category:Yoram Gross Films Category:Hoyts Distribution Category:Disney Channel Category:CEL Home Video Category:Magna Pacific Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Umbrella Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits